Rain Down On Me
by Dancin4Glitch
Summary: Sylvia is having a tough time, she strolls around town finds a subway entrance. First made contact with the most amazing dancers she has ever seen. But she soon realizes how much she missed one of them...Dang! This is my third story I'm on a roll! XD


It was Wednesday, 6:55 A.M. I had my hoodie on with ripped white jeans and black high tops. My dad usually takes me too school so I waited for him to come home. I called and called he said he'll be back home but he got here like at 7:55 A.M. That's way pass school's curfew there's no way I'm going back to school I ain't getting lunch detention. My dad he came in the living as I stared into his drowsy eyes I knew it. He's drunk. It gets me so mad why doesn't ever learn how to control his drinking problem. I grabbed my iPod touch and walked straight the door I'll be back when I go look around town. By downtown there's a new entrance down below. Sylvia: how did this Subway get here? I questioned myself. I followed the steps down I heard cheering sounds like a crowd. I peeked in the corner everyone was surrounding these two break dancers in the center they were dancing to a random song coming from their boombox. Sylvia: damn I'm soaking wet. Stupid heavy rain. I had to get more a closer look I put in my hood because I saw tons of my classmates there and they'll be asking questions to me. As I got close enough I could see the dancers better. I saw a tall African-American guy with a hood over his head he was wearing a neon colored bar pattern shirt and some black jeans with some awesome shoes. The other dancer was shorter than him he was wearing the same shirt had black jeans with white stitchings. His pants rolled up to ankle size. He had green suspenders along dangling from his sides. He had a leather glove on his left hand and a elbow pad on his right arm. He wore a red scarf. The one thing is unusual I his eyes they were green. Sylvia: what the? His hair was pure black except there was a neon green jet streak highlighted in one section. I heard something rolling on four legs like a cart. Man: watch out! Everyone separated. The cart was heading right straight at me I didn't have time to run. I jumped up flipping in mid air landing clean on my feet. Everyone heard the cart crashing into the wall. I brushed myself as I turned around everyone stared at me. I quickly got out of there. I was gasping for air it was like their eyes were staring into my soul. A girl came by me they greeted me. She was my best friend. Angie: did you already dance in the subway? Sylvia: no why would I? Angie pouted and pointed back into the subway entrance. Angie: c'mon we can both dance together like we always had. I sighed. Sylvia: alright but not too many attention. Angie: I gotcha. We walked back in. And we had our own stereo i plugged in my iPod it was set on Cant Handle Me. We danced our steps clean some people started to notice while swiveled our feet while dancing. We like doing pops it's our nature habit. Angie is the one that's knows how to break dance the most I only know half of it. But I can do flips pretty well. When the song got to its main part me and Angie turn to face each other we high five and finish it off by doing spinning flips in the air for our finish. As we looked up people all stared at us even the two dancers. The subway has gotten quiet. The two dancers walked out of the center coming towards us. Glitch: hold up hold up you tryin jack our swag? Mo: slow your rollin young'n. I whispered to Angie. Sylvia: I knew we shouldn't have done this. Angie laughed. Angie: oh c'mon you have to admit our finishing move was epic. Sylvia: look we're not trying to steal your swag, this is Angie she's the one that made ourselves do our dancing here since no one at our school appreciates it. Mo: why not dancing is awesome. Angie: because people think that we try to get more attention that's why we can't preform at school we could in talent shows but those don't appear like once every 3 trimesters. Mo: well sorry we got on the wrong foot here you see we're Hi-Def crew and we are very protective over our dance routines, right? Glitch? Groups of Fangirls came by most of them we're from my school and they were shouting. Glitch keeps staring at me. It kinda worried me. Glitch: ya know I think you've never mentioned ya name. Sylvia: hm? It's Sylvia. Girls: Sylvia go away. I hissed by their fouls comments. Why can't they leave. Glitch heard my hiss he caught on he knows my drama. He turned back to the fangirls. Glitch: hey! That's not how you talk to my friend! He growled at them. Girls: f-friend? Mo pitched in. Mo: yeah give these girls some slack at least they can dance better than you. Sylvia: Friend? Girls: that can't be she can't be your friend she's unpopular. Glitch: it doesn't matter that she's popular all that matters is that she's my friend, and I don't like the way you treat her, apologize. Mo: you go lil bro. Girls: sorry. They said coldly. Wow no one has ever stood up to them like that for me. Angie: wow you guys are so awesome thanks for sticking up for Sylvia she gets haters but not enough lovers. Mo: then I guess we'll be your guy's first lovers. Sylvia: r-really? Glitch: yeah we like yo guy's dance moves what's not to like. Sylvia: we like your moves too. Angie felt wet when I accidentally slid my sleeve on her arm. Angie: Sylvia are you wet? Sylvia: huh? Oh yeah sorry I got drenched by the heavy rain. Mo: heavy rain? Glitch: aww man my highlight is gonna wash away if we go out in the rain. Mo: aww c'mon you big baby it's just water. I checked my iPod to check the time. Sylvia: it's 9?! I gotta go! Angie: eh hey didn't you hear it's raining. Sylvia: but I have to get home. Glitch: I can walk you home. I gave him a confused look. Sylvia: what? Glitch: it's fine I can walk you home. Mo: yup it's no big deal G is always like that he always wants to help. Sylvia: you sure? Glitch: yeah anything for my friend. Friend? Huh I agreed and walked back up the stairs with Glitch tagging along it was raining it sounded like hail. As looked at Glitch he smiled warmly but his green jet streak washed away. I felt guilty for that. We made to my drive through we both were soaking wet. Sylvia: hey Glitch sorry about that you have to come along with me. Glitch: it's okay really I don't mind. I was about to unlock the door. Until Glitch spun me and wrapped his arms around me shocked by his hug. My heart was beating faster. Glitch whispered into my ear. Glitch: I can't keep it a secret anymore. Sylvia: huh keep what a secret? Glitch tightened his arms around me. Glitch: Sylvia I can't believe you don't remember. Remember? What is he talking about? Sylvia: Glitch I don't know-. Glitch: after all these years I thought...I thought I would never see you again. I'm such a clueless person. Glitch: I'm your best friend how could you forget that? Best friend? The start of the flashback. I was 6 years old I was at a park playing by myself and I tripped and scraped my knee. I cried behind a tree and three girls came and bullied me because I had a scraped knee. And there was a boy from the distance watching the lake until he heard the commotion. "Hey leave her alone!" He yelled at the girls as they scampered off. Laughing away I was crying onto my knees. The boy lend me his hand I looked up into his eyes what bright color of green. Such kindness made me trust him. He was a 7-8 year old boy. I took his gentle soft hand and he helped me support my knee. While we sat on the bench. He pulled out a blue band-aid and placed it on my scar. "There all better!" He said. I still had tears until he wiped them away. "By the way I'm Glitch." And that's the end of the flashback. I pushed away from Glitch but not far just enough to look at his face. I had an image of an 8 year old little boy to a 15 year old. Sylvia: You're? Glitch: yeah I remembered like I was yesterday when we just met in the park and we always played together everyday until, I had to move because my parents were suspecting high hopes from me so then I went to school got straight A's nearly forgot about everything. Then I remembered it when that day Glitch moved I cried for so long that I lost my voice. And I couldn't speak for two days. But that was only 7 years ago. Glitch continued again. Glitch: that was when I met Mo he invited me to dance for the first time and that's when I was actually having fun in my life, until I found you here. My eyes began to water all of those lonesome years I knew I missed someone from my childhood memories. I hugged him again I was weeping in his arms. He stroked my hair gently. Glitch: it's okay I'm here for you just like before. Sylvia: I-I can't believe that I forgot all about you! Glitch: shhh it's okay I'm just glad you got your memory back. He kissed my head gently. Glitch: I've been meaning to tell you this...I love you.


End file.
